Akatsuki high and the insane gang
by ThePuppetsFlower
Summary: When Kira's town goes to war she is forced to live with her uncle Kakuzu . When she meets a group of teens in the mall she is in for a treat not only do they go to her school but they are in a gang and that's not even it all there's more She meets a certain red head that interests her. Read and find out more


Akatsuki High and the insane group

Chapter 1: Meeting the gang.

Kira was a junior in high school she recently moved from Suna to Takigakure since Suna was at war. Her parents shipped her off to her uncle's house. Tomorrow she will be starting her new school akatsuki high which her uncle is the principle of she was glad he was a cheap bastard cause there was no school uniforms. She heard the doorbell soon after her uncle called her name and went downstairs and saw two blondes in the room. They looked like they were sisters or cousins one was my age and one was close to my uncle's age. The younger blonde had a purple top with black skinny jeans and light purple converse and her hair in a high ponytail. The older blonde had a short black skirt and a sleeveless purple shirt with black heels and wore her hair down. I looked at my uncle confused on why they were here and who they were. My uncle cleared his throat and said "This is my assistant Namina." She sighed "seriously Kakuzu you can't even tell you're own family that i'm your girlfriend pathetic!" Namina said getting angry at him. He coughs "Sorry I ment my girlfriend and this is her little sister Ino" he said gesturing to the younger blonde. Kira rolls her eyes and looks at her uncle and says "Let me guess you want me to go out and babysit her little sister so you guys can fuck"? Namina blushed and Kakuzu just shooed them out after Ino giggled. He threw a five dollar bill at her she was surprised she even got this much so she didn't really ask for any more. Kira looked towards Ino and asked "What the hell are we going to do now?" "Well go to the mall of course it's where all the teens go now days." The blonde said taking Kira's hand of course Kira hated shopping normally she would do anything she could just to get out of it but since she really has no other choice she just let the excited blonde drag her there. Once they were there Ino dragged her into a preppy store which she thought smelled like shit and told Ino she would be in Hot Topic or the food court and just to get her when she was done. She was in Hot Topic looking at some A7x T- shirts that she wanted she was glad she brought her own money with her and took a few different shirts and went to pay for them. She saw an orange haired guy with lots of piercings it made her snake bites look like nothing. He smiled at the shirts and said "awesome band huh?" Kira smiled and nodded and she saw the help wanted sign in the window of the store and asked "Can I have a application?" He nodded and handed her the paper and bags after she payed and then she was off to the food court. She went to Panda Express and got her food sitting across from a group of teens laughing she looked at herself in her pocket sized mirror making sure her makeup wasn't messed up she fixed her long black hair and her eyeliner making her brown eyes look better then having dark circles under them since she doesn't really sleep well. She then began to eat trying to ignore the words that come from the silver haired teen. She decided to text her best friend Gaara to see how he was doing after there was a shadow standing over her and she looks up and asks "Can I help you?" The teen with the oranged mask squeals and says "Hide Tobi from Senpai" while hiding behind her she sees a blonde haired guy looking for Tobi and starts yelling "Tobi get out here so I can kick your ass you annoying bastard." Kira giggles turning to the yelling blonde "Looks like someone needs their midol." the silver haired loud mouth bursts out laughing and shouts "Hey bitch whats your name?" Kira sighs and lies saying it's Kim and then Tobi shouts "No it says Kira on here!" handing Hidan her wallet with her ID in it. A blue haired girl took it from the silver haired guy and gives it back to the raven haired girl. "So why didn't you tell us your real name?" The blue haired girl asked "because I don't want stalkers." she replied making the girl laugh when she turned she instantly smiled and hugged the orange haired guy from Hot Topic. Kira picked up her lunch dumping it in the trash getting ready to leave and rolled her eyes as the blonde tried blocking her way she just shoved past him and left to find Ino. Until the group followed after her "Hey wait you forgot your bag" The orange haired guy said She curesed under her breath and walked back taking her bag from him and mumbled "thanks" I'm Pain and this is my girl Konan he said wrapping an arm around the blue haired girl's waist. I'm Kira replied the raven haired girl with a slight smile. The others started to name themselves off starting with the hyper one "Im Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" he said way too enthusiastically

"No One cares Tobi un the blonde said glaring at the hyperactive one. The silver haired one decided to introduce himself then Bitch call me Hidan he said with a wink she sighed I would rather call you dumbass then the blonde says I'm Deidara normally Sasori is here but hes working right now un." She smirked I think I'll call you blondie. Don't call me that un. too late kira said and waved before walking off to find Ino.

Next chapter will be meeting Sasori and first day of Akatsuki High


End file.
